


In too deep

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After ending with a twist, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	In too deep

"The target is heading north...Approximatley 100.24km...Seaching for the best...Using 101 freeway...210.72km." the cell phone read off to Saeyoung as he was driving down the highway but decided to head to a secret cabin for the night so we can rest up. 

Saeyoung and I were unable to make it to the party since we found out the truth about RFA and the secrets it habored. Jumin and Jaehee took charge in hosting the party in our abstance plus they had Zen and Yoosung to help along with the party so I was grateful. Besides, the radio station was airing the RFA party and that was enough because Jumin, Jaehee, Zen and Yoosung were all in support of us of coming back home with Saeran after finding out the truth. 

"We made it to the cabin, Mikava. You must be tired." Said Saeyoung as he turned off the car and got out. I then got out as well and streched from the many hours of sitting in the car but I didn't mind so long as we find Saeran and bring him back with us. Going inside the cabin together, Saeyoung turned on the lights, took off his shoes then headed inside the bathroom for a moment while I took off my shoes then placing my shoes and his shoes near the door.

Looking around the place, the cabin looked like it was kept well clean and furished with not one speck of dust to be seen around. Hmmm, I think Vanderwood maid that Saeyoung has maybe took care of this place but then again Saeyoung told me that he was working as a secret agent as well but I have admit it, for a secret agent that man has some good cleaning skills. 

Saeyoung soon came out from the bathroom and walked over to where I was then hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek, making me blush a bit. Without saying a word to me, Saeyoung then took my hand thus leading me into the bedroom while he went to lay down on the bed and unbuttoned part of his shirt. Motioning me to come to him, I went over to the bed, climbed on the bed and crawled over to Saeyoung whom pulled me gently to him as he started to run his hand through my hair.

"Are you tired a bit, Mika?" Asked Saeyoung as I looked at him.

"A little but not enough to sleep. I'm just keep replaying everything in my head on how things turned out to be." I told him while he kissed my forehead. 

"I know but if it wasn't for you Mika, I wouldn't haven't found out how much pain Saeran was going through and how much secrets V was holding from us. Honestly, I hated God for making me this way not to mention find the terrible truth but I was able to meet through the chaos of it due to all the troubles we faced." Explained Saeyoung as he smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'm positive that we'll find him and the three us can come back home to the RFA so that we can host more parties together." I told him while Saeyoung kissed my forehead.

"That's the plan I have but I want to tell you something Mika." Said Saeyoung, looking at me lovingly.

"I'm listening, Saeyoung." I told him, looking back into those golden eyes.

"Mikava, for the time in my life...I wanted to things with another person from the smallest things to the grand things but I don't want to tell you because I'm afraid if I tell you then you will run off and I would be left with bad thoughts that may happen." Explained Saeyoung.

"Saeyoung, tell me. I didn't turn my back on you the many times you pushed me away so you telling me about the things you want to do with me won't be no different. Besides, where am I going to go when we are in a cabin?" I joked as Saeyoung chuckled a bit and kissed my hand. 

"It's just if I say it and something happens to me then it'll be sad for both you and I so for right now I will keep them in my dreams for now." Said Saeyoung. In someway I understood what he meant because anything can happen tomorrow but I was keeping positive as much as possible even though I'm a bit frighten of what may take place. 

"Tonight may be our last night together and I want to make every moment count with you. After tomorrow, I want to spend our lives together with me giving nothing but my love, care and protection to you. Although, I tried to hurt and push you away from me, thinking I was a danger, you stood by me, love and accepted the real me even though it was hiding behind 707 and Luciel. Through you I was able to find my brother thus encourage me enough to go on this journey with you to get him back. For that Mikava, I can say it a thousand times and my answer will never change for you. I love you like the stars that shine in the sky. You are the light to my once cold and dark heart and for that I cherish you forever, Mikava." Explained Saeyoung. 

I looked at him as tears fell from my eyes because that was the most beauitful thing that was said to me and I couldn't help myself when I placed a soft kiss on his lips as he wiped off the tears from my face.

"I love you, Saeyoung and I want our days to be filled with happiness. If it wasn't for Saeran, leading me into Rika's apartment I would have never met the greatest man of my life so in a way it all played out into a giant puzzle." I said as Saeyoung pulled me for another hug. 

"I don't know what tomorrow may bring to us but if tonight is out last night, I just want to do one thing. Can I...be a bit selfish to you?" Asked Saeyoung as I looked up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You can, Saeyoung," I told him.

"I want to leave my evidence on you...that I have existed. I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever. Will you let me?" Asked Saeyoung. To answer this question, I placed a soft kiss on his lips, forever sealing the deal of our love and loyalty for all eternity. 

Deepenng the kiss, Saeyoung push my body close to his as he slipped his tongue passed my lips, french kissing me then playing with my boob through my shirt while I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as I felt his abs. 

Sitting up, Saeyoung pulled me to his lap, taking off my shirt along with my skirt, leaving me in my black lace bra and panties as he removed his black button shirt from his upper body thus tossing it to the side then got up to just remove his jeans and boxers, leaving him all in his naked glory for me to see. Making his way back to me, Saeyoung then laid me down on the bed as he got on top of me, and started to kiss my lips once more. 

Moaning into the kiss, I grips his soft locks of crimson hair softly as he went to kiss and nip slowly yet gently down my neck while groping my breast through my bra. Pulling away from my neck, Saeyoung lifted me bit from the bed, reaching around my back to undo my bra thus taking it completely off and letting it fall to the floor. 

Saeyoung then latched his lips on my nipple, sucking it gently while fondling with my other breast as his fingers pinched the nipple gently, making me let out a soft moan then turned his attention to the other breast and gently biting down on it as I let out a yelp.

"Did I hurt you?" Asked Saeyoung as he looked at me with sadden eyes.

"N-no, you didn't. Please k-keep going." I breathed out as he smirk softly as kissed me once more while rubbing my clit through my panties as I moaned out. Placing his hand down in my panties, Saeyoung then inserted a finger then thrust in and out of me, making me throw my head back and arch back, making his finger go deeper inside of my heated core. 

Saeyoung then took out his finger from me and then kissed from my chest down to my inner thighs thus removing my panties from my sex. Nipping along my inner thighs, he then placed his face between my pussy and started to eat me out as I reach down for his hair, gripping it and moaning out his name. Feeling that was enough, Saeyoung waste no time and positioned himself in front of me and kissed me once again on the lips. 

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Saeyoung as I looked at him while he gently caressed my cheek.

"Yes I am." I told him as he kissed and bit gently my neck. 

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Said Saeyoung as pushed himself gently, letting out a small moan from my lips while I wrapped my arms around him then kissing him passionately on the lips. 

"Mmm, Saeyoung...You can m-move." I breathed out as he looked at me concernly.

"Are you sure Mika? I don't want to hurt you."Said Saeyoung.

"I-I'll be okay. Just m-move please." I told him as Saeyoung slowly rolled his hips into me, carefully not wanting to me, making moan out his name softly while groaning quietly.

While continuing to make love to me, Saeyoung plant kisses from my lips to my jawline and neck thus nipping alongside as he played with my breast with his free hand, sending waves of pleasure all throughout my body thus making yearn and crave more for him.I then wrapped my legs around his waist and gently dug my nails into his back, making him gasp out a bit while still going in the same pace. 

"S-saeyoung, faster p-please." I begged him. Smirking at me, Saeyoung thrust faster into me while he bent his head down on my breast and gently bit on my nipple as I cried out his name in pleasure. 

By this moment, Saeyoung began to pound into me hard and faster, sending me into calling out his name loudly while groaning out my name as I dug my nails into his back as he bit into my neck once more while making the headboard of the bed hit the wall. 

Sitting up, Saeyoung pull me along with him, thrusted upward into me which in turn I started to ride him as he then laid down on his back and held my hips as I continued to bounce up and down on his member. Feeling that warm in my stomach, I rode Saeyoung faster and faster into which Saeyoung threw his head back, groaning out my name and gritting his teeth, closing his eyes.

"M-mika, I-I'm gonna c-cum. Ah, fuck!" breathed out Saeyoung as he then laid me back down on the bed, thrust into me, causing me to scream out and cum first. Saeyoung thrust into me a few more times before pulling himself from me, spilling his seed on my stomach while groaning out my name. 

Catching our breath from the amazing lovemaking we had, Saeyoung then got from the bed and went into the bathroom before coming back with a wet cloth to clean his semen from my stomach as well as to clean himself. Tossing the dirty rag to the side, Saeyoung climbed back into bed next to me and cuddle me in his arms. 

"I love you, Mikava."Said Saeyoung, kissing me while placing the blankets over us.

"I love you too, Saeyoung," I said.

"Tomorrow, no matter what happens we will make home...together along with Saeran." Said Saeyoung as he kissed my forehead then closed his eyes. 

Burying my head in his chest, I too closed my eyes and fell asleep in the arms of my defender in the hopes of everything working out for the best for the sake of our future.


End file.
